Revised Star Wars
by JourneyRocks13
Summary: What would have happened between episodes 3 and 4 if Skywalker only lost his limbs? I was only 12 when I wrote this so don't be so hard on me


**Chapter 1**

**Here is my story. Don't be too hard on me though. I was only 12 so don't be too hard on me.**

_What would have happened between episodes 3-4 if Anakin only lost his limbs?_

Darth Vader/Anakin was on Coruscant waiting for the emperor to finish addressing the senate after he got metal limbs put on his body. Vader had to get the emperor's permission for something...

"Master, I would like to hunt for Kenobi" Vader said.

"Very well" the Emperor said.

When Vader lands on Tatooine he is ambushed by Obi Wan Kenobi.

Obi Wan gets the upper hand early but Vader quickly counters and after nearly 30 minutes Vader disarms Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Vader quickly swings his lightsaber and cuts Obi-Wan's head off.

Vader then picks up Kenobi's lightsaber and contacts The Emperor from his ship.

"Master I have killed Kenobi. What is thy bidding now?" Vader asked

"Lord Vader. I want you to go to Dagobah. Master Yoda is there. I do not expect a victory against Yoda" the Emperor replied.

"Yes Master"

Vader lands on Dagobah easily and ignites his lightsaber as Yoda approaches him.

"Greetings Master Yoda" Vader said, walking forward.

"Anakin Skywalker" Yoda replied.

"I am going to kill you master Yoda" Vader said confidently, advancing at Yoda slowly.

Vader swings his lightsaber at Yoda and Yoda parries the shot in an explosion of sparks.

The two men duel for 30 minutes until they push each other apart

"Powerful you have become Anakin" Yoda said.

"I am the most powerful being alive" Anakin said, holding a defensive stance.

"See about that we will" Yoda replied.

Just like that Vader lunges at Yoda.

Both men lose their lightsabers and both go for a force push

Vader was able to push Yoda into a tree. Vader used the force to bring his lightsaber back into his hand.

He swings it at Yoda and his saber is blocked by Yoda.

Vader slowly is backing Yoda down and he kicks Yoda's lightsaber out of his hand.

Yoda uses the force to call his lightsaber back to him but can't before Vader cuts off his hands and catches Yoda's lightsaber just like he did with Count Dooku.

Vader swings his lightsaber at Yoda and Yoda doesn't even attempt to block Vader's lightsaber. As soon as Vader cuts down Yoda he feels his power growing.

Vader then returns to his master after he puts his lightsaber on his belt.

When he gets back to Coruscant Vader is welcomed by his master.

"Greetings Lord Vader" the Emperor says.

"Master Yoda is dead" Vader says happily.

"I know. I have felt it. But now since you have defeated Master Yoda there is still one more person to deal with" the Emperor replied.

"Who would that be" the younger man said quickly.

The emperor swings his lightsaber at Vader and says, "ME!"

Vader dodges the shot and ignites his own weapon as he says, "I have been waiting for this for a long time my master."

The 2 men duel all over the imperial palace for over an hour before Vader uses the force to push the emperor into the senators meeting. Vader tells all the senators to get out of the room. Vader then returns to dueling his master. The 2 duel for over an hour more until something unexpected happens

Vader strikes the emperor and cuts the emperor's lightsaber in 2. The emperor then shoots force lightning at Vader making Vader lose his lightsaber. Vader then uses the force to attempt to push the lightning back to the emperor

Vader uses the force to push some of the lightning back to the emperor but Vader is eventually backed out of the senate chambers.

Vader calls his lightsaber to him and he retreats from his master.

Vader is able to get to his TIE fighter and retreat off of Coruscant.

The emperor then decides to look for a new apprentice.

He finds a 12 year old who is not really in the star wars universe.

The emperor's new apprentice is a male human who wields two lightsabers.

Meanwhile, Anakin lands on Naboo. He then goes to his wife's grave. He sits down next to her grave and he meditates in an attempt to get the location of his kids

Vader finds the location of his kids. "I have 2 kids!" Vader thought. "My daughter is on Alderaan and my son is on Tatooine. Who do I go after first?"

Anakin buys a Naboo starfighter from the queen. He then goes off to Alderaan

Vader finds her and he also finds Bail Organa.

"Where is the rest of the rebellion?" asked Anakin.

"Why should I tell you?" replied Organa.

"Because the emperor turned on me; he knows where the rebels are and he is preparing to kill them. I would like to lead a full scale assault on the empire. I will kill the emperor and his new apprentice and then diplomacy can resume" Anakin replied.

"How can you honestly expect me to believe that?" Organa asked.

"The emperor is going to call for an emergency meeting in the senate. It is there where he is going to reveal his new apprentice. That is when we strike" Anakin said.

That was enough information for senator Organa.

He says, "Anakin, you are not powerful enough to take out the emperor and his apprentice."

"All I need to do is kill one of them and escape. Then I can return on a later date to kill the other" Anakin said.

"With both of them there can you even kill one of them?" Organa asked worriedly.

"Yes. Are you with me?" Anakin asked confidently.

"Yes. When is the meeting?" asked Organa.

"2 planetary rotations at midday. That is when we strike" replied Anakin

2 days later the emperor's new apprentice is ready to be shown to the world.

"After you master" he calls

"I sense an attack on us. Make sure you are ready for Skywalker to attack" said the emperor.

"I am ready master"

"When he attacks I will assist you."

Anakin leads the rebels into battle. He is glad he found his old lightsaber with Kenobi. He cuts through over a hundred storm troopers before he gets to the door of the royal palace. He goes through the doors and cuts through a couple of hundred more storm troopers.

Then he senses BOTH Sith on the other side of this door.

He uses the force to push the door open and barge in lightsaber already ignited.

"Anakin Skywalker" called down the emperor.

"Darth Sidious." replied Anakin.

"Your death will be a show to the world about how powerful the empire is!"

Who makes the first move?

Anakin jumps up to form a triangle on the main platform with the Sith.

The Sith stand next to each other and...

Both Sith send as much force lightning as they can but Anakin holds his lightsaber up and blocks all the lightning.

The Sith ignite their lightsabers and Anakin attacks.

Anakin attacks the emperor first and Quickly switches his lightsaber to the apprentice's left blade. The Sith keep attacking Anakin but Vader was parrying all of the shots.

After about 45 minutes of nonstop action Anakin is backed down to an open window overlooking a landing platform and uses the force to push the 2 Sith over the edge onto the landing platform.

Skywalker jumps down after them and looks down at his beaten and bruised opponents.

Vader then moves in for the kill. Just as he takes one step the 2 Sith get up and clash lightsabers with once Skywalker again.

The 2 Sith then use the force to slam Skywalker against a wall.

"You are beaten. There is no use resisting." said the emperor

Anakin then gets up and Jumps back to the main platform.

Both Sith jump up to the Council Chambers but Anakin uses the force to push one of them back down to the ground.

Anakin uses the force to push his former master over the edge and back down to the floor. He then focused his attack on Mace (the apprentice).

They duel for a couple minutes non stop then Mace backs down and tries to buy himself some time until the emperor can recover. After about 10 minutes the emperor jumps back up and Mace looks away from Anakin and gets pushed off the edge.

Anakin smiles and moves on the emperor. He swings at him but his blade is stopped by the emperor's blade.

Anakin smiles and attacks the emperor. The 2 former friends fight for 25 minutes until Mace jumps back up

They keep dueling. Anakin can see his opponents growing tired after over an hour of fighting. He then uses the force to push the emperor against the wall and he outside

Mace follows and falls into Anakin's trap.

What happens?

Just like Anakin planed a ray shield shows up keeping the emperor in the chambers with Mace out. Now it is 1 on 1.

Anakin takes the one on one opportunity to attack Mace. They duel for a couple minutes non stop then Mace backs down and tries to buy himself some time until the emperor can recover. After about 10 minutes the ray shield lowers and Mace looks away from Anakin and gets pushed to the other side of the shield with the emperor on the same side as Anakin.

He smiles and moves on the emperor. Vader swings at him but his blade is stopped by the emperor's blade.

The 2 former friends fight for 10 minutes until Mace escapes Anakin's trap

What happens now?

Anakin uses the force to take one of Mace's lightsabers and he throws it to the other side of the ray shield as it closes.

he then moves in for a big attack.

Who does he go for

Vader uses the force to slam Mace against the wall.

Vader then attacks his former master.

The 2 former friends duel for over 30 minutes until Mace recovers.

Anakin then duels both at once again. After about 1 hour more of fighting Vader cuts off both arms of one of the Sith

Who was it

Anakin cuts off both of Mace's arms and pushes him against a wall.

Anakin swings his lightsaber at Mace's head but all he got was a series of sparks. The affect is the vision in Anakin's left eye is clouded.

The emperor attacks but Anakin manages to parry the attack. After 25 minutes of the 1 on 1 duel The emperor manages to disarm Anakin by kicking his lightsaber out of his hand. Anakin then stands up and uses the force to grab The emperor's lightsaber. He cuts off the emperor's arms with the other.

He uses the force to push the emperor next to Mace. He then uses the force to lift both of them up. He then cuts off both of their remaining limbs.

Anakin then uses the force to choke the life out of them. He chokes them for over a minute and then he clamps his fists and the 2 Sith die. He attaches his lightsaber to his belt and walks to the main senate platform.

What's next?

Anakin feels his power growing as he walks back to the senate chambers. He jumps up onto the central platform and tells the senate he has an announcement.

"Attention representatives of the senate. The Empire is DEAD. The old republic is going to return in the emperor's death. I am a Jedi once again. The mighty Jedi Order will return once I can find students. There is going to be an election to find out who will be the new chancellor of the Republic. The candidates are Mon Mothma and Bail Organa. Meanwhile I will take the storm troopers and have them repair the Jedi Temple. I have 2 students already. My son Luke and my daughter Leia. When I can find more students the Jedi order will return."

Vader then leaves and awaits the votes for chancellor.

Who wins?

After the election Anakin goes to find Bail Organa.

"Congratulations on your election Chancellor. I hope you don't mind me taking my daughter back" said Anakin

"Anakin I love Leia like my own daughter but if she will have a better life then I am happy to let her go" replied Organa.

"There is one more thing. I have no control over the storm troopers. Before the emperor attacked me before I went looking for you he must have told the imperial army not to follow orders from me anymore. However I have contacted the cloners on Kamino. They have stopped making storm troopers. All we need to do is obliterate the remaining storm troopers"

"That is very bad. Who are we going to make generals?"

"I think that is up to you chancellor. I must take a trip to Tatooine, but first I need a ship."

"Your ship is on the south landing platform the 'Padme' is ready for launch. Where will you go?"

"To Tatooine, to find my son."

Anakin walks up to the Lars homestead to find his mothers grave and to find a 3 year old Luke by one of the moister vaporaters.

"Luke, my son." whispered Anakin.

Luke looks up and runs away screaming "Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru, It is Darth Vader"

"Luke wait" called Anakin. He ran after his son only to see Owen with a gun pointed at him.

"Get out of here Vader!" screamed Owen.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me" replied Anakin. "The emperor is dead and I am going to bring back the Jedi order and you have one of my students."

"I am not going to let you take Luke" replied Owen.

"I am going to take Luke" replied Anakin.

"Owen, let Luke go" whispered Beru.

"Thank you Beru" answered Anakin

Anakin then carried Luke back to the 'Padme' and took off to Alderaan.

Then something unexpected happens

Anakin finds Leia in the pilot's seat.

Looking baffled at seeing his daughter on his ship when she should be on Alderaan.

Anakin decides to contact Chancellor Organa.

"Chancellor. I found Leia in the cockpit of my ship. Did you do that?" asked Anakin

"No Anakin. She was with a babysitter last time I heard from home" replied Organa.

"Alright. Thank you chancellor."

"Any time Anakin."

"Anakin Out"

"Anakin Wait."

"Yes Chancellor?"

"As a little thank you the former rebels, now grand army, have fixed up the Jedi temple good as new."

"Thank you. I will be back soon"

When Anakin gets back with his kids he carries them into the Jedi temple. He then starts their extensive training.

Meanwhile on an imperial super star destroyer Mace actually survived the battle with Anakin. Mace is starting up an army of Sith to oppose Vader. How many does he have?

Mace has an army of 15 force sensitive clones of him. Now he is preparing to confront Anakin.

Meanwhile Skywalker is on Coruscant training Luke and Leia.

What happens next?

Anakin is impressed at his 2 13 year old kids. They are very powerful for their age.

Meanwhile Mace is ready to attack Anakin but first he needs to talk to his clones.

"Attention every one. Your orders are, Kill Skywalker at all costs." said mace

"Yes sir" they all say.

"Pilot. Get us to Coruscant as fast as you can"

Anakin is meditating in the council chambers when he feels a great disturbance in the force.

Anakin stands up quickly and runs to Luke and Leia

"Kids come here quickly. You need to go to chancellor Organa. Tell him the Sith are back. I will confront them alone." ordered Anakin.

"But you will need some help" said Leia.

"No I wont. Even if I did I wouldn't ask you. You are not ready to face a Sith. You would surely be killed" replied Anakin. "now go with your brother."

"Yes master." they both whispered.

Meanwhile Anakin contacts the star destroyer.

"so mace you are coming to try and destroy me and with what. an army of 15 clones of yourself." said Anakin.

"Yes Skywalker. You are no match for 16 of me." replied mace. "I will go to the Jedi temple when we land. We will take a smaller ship and we will land. Then we will march on the Jedi temple lightsabers a blazing"

"I will be waiting for you all" replied Anakin

Anakin lets the ship land and he awaits the clones. He tells himself "their are 16 of them and I need to kill them all"

Anakin sees 8 of them and he hears mace. "Anakin. I lied. there are 25 of us including me. I have some respect for you so I will send my clones out in waves then when they are done I will kill you."

Anakin readies himself for the incoming battle. Wave 1 comes in and Anakin takes out 3 of them easy. Then the clones see 3 dead. After one hour of fighting they perform a circle around Anakin. They dive and Anakin jumps and uses the force to push himself down. He slams his lightsaber into the ground and pushes out with the force. He stands up and sees all of Wave 1 dead.

"Waves 2 and 3 attack" said mace

Anakin turns around to see the remaining clones coming at him. Anakin uses one of the clones lightsabers and throws it at the group killing 3 of them. He then tries the same trick he did to finish off the first wave.

How does it work

Anakin lands and realizes that move only killed one person this time.

Anakin decides he has to use the dark side or else he wont survive.

Anakin uses his anger and his lightsaber attacks their lightsabers. After 3 hours of the dark side Anakin is growing tired. There are only 4 more clones and Mace to deal with but Anakin is about to fall down. Anakin is able to kill one more clone but now he is being backed down. Anakin stabs another clone and it is down to 2 on 1. The clones both go for the same move but Anakin gets out of the way and cuts one of them in half. He cuts the other one's head off.

Anakin then falls to his knees. Meanwhile mace is running at Anakin with 2 lightsabers in his hand. Anakin rises up just in time to parry the shot.

Anakin then is really being backed down fast. Anakin goes for a force push but Mace blocks it. After 1 hour of dueling with mace Anakin cuts one of mace's lightsabers in 2. Mace then gets even more angry and furiously attacks Anakin. Anakin dodges half the shots and parries the other half. Mace then uses the force to push Anakin against the wall of the temple.

"Anakin. You do not know what is going on do you. I have a new master. He is far more powerful then the emperor ever was. But he is still not as powerful as you. He said I could make some clones and attempt to kill you. He never thought it would work but now you are on the brink of death. I will be a hero to the empire!" screamed Mace

Mace then swings at Anakin but he missed and Anakin rolls away and cuts off Mace's legs. He also cuts off Mace's arms.

"Mace. I have dueled today for 5 hours against 25 opponents. No one person can defeat me" said Anakin.

Just like that he kills mace and he feels the combined power of the 25 clones flowing through him. He then takes his speeder to the chancellors office.

Then Anakin sees something he didn't expect.

"Hello Anakin" said Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon." whispered Anakin

"Anakin. I am so proud of you. There is a mission that I know of that you need to do but you will need help. You and your kids need to go to the death star. Do not destroy the death star. First you need to kill the Sith. Mace's Master cloned himself making 4 of him total. You need to kill hem all. Before that you need to destroy all the storm troopers to get to them. Then you will destroy the Sith while your kids go and find the Sith holocron. After that then you need to get in a ship and destroy the main reactor to the death star. Am I understood?" asked Qui-Gon

"yes master. When do we strike" replied Anakin.

"You will go to Mos Easley in 10 planetary rotations. There you will find Han Solo. The death star is orbiting the Alderaan system. Pay him 20000 to take you there." said qui-Gon.

"Yes master." replied Anakin.

"No Anakin, you are the master now."

"You will go to Mos Eisley in 10 planetary rotations. There you will find Han Solo. The death star is orbiting the Alderaan system. Pay him 20000 to take you there." said qui-Gon.

"Yes master." replied Anakin.

"No Anakin, you are the master now."

"Han, fire 2 torpedo's at one of the tractor beams." ordered Anakin.

Then the death star exploded.

"That was easy" said hand.

"yeah. to easy." whispered Anakin.

"what now?" asked hand

"take us to Coruscant." said Anakin

When Anakin gets back to Coruscant he doesn't sense any other force sensitive beings in the galaxy

One year later Anakin sees a super star destroyer coming in and attacking the Jedi temple. He sees thousands of beings coming out of the super star destroyer all carrying red lightsabers and he knows what they are after. The Jedi. Anakin summons Luke and Leia quickly. Anakin sees his kids and says "I know what they want. Me. I am going to turn myself in. We cant defeat all of them. There are to many of them. We will surely be killed."

"don't go" said Leia. "We need you"

"No, you don't. You are not yet Jedi masters but you need to know this. While we live the order survives. You must go and hide. Both of you. GO!"

Just like that Anakin Skywalker was captured.

"We cant just sit here and hide Luke. We have to help him. He is our dad." said Leia.

"We cant. We will cause all 3 of us to be killed." replied Luke.

"You are right. We are powerless." said Leia.

"No. You are not powerless. There is only one person who can give your father enough power to defeat the Sith army." said the ghost of Obi-Wan

"Who?" asked Leia

"Your mother" replied Obi-Wan

"Oh... That is no help because she has been dead since we were born" said Luke

"I thought so also but when your father started training you two he unintentionally brought her back to life." said Obi-Wan

"So what do we do?" asked Luke.

"You need to go to Naboo and find your mother. Then you need to contact me." said obi-wan

"How do we contact you?" asked Leia.

"You will know."

Once Luke and Leia land on Naboo they split up.

After one hour Luke returns to the ship and doesn't see Leia. He decides to wait.

Meanwhile Leia is going to get some water and she asks the bartender where she can find Padme Amidala.

The girl next to Leia says, "You are looking for me?"

"Are you Padme?" asked Leia.

"Yes" she replied.

Leia jumps on Padme and hugs her.

"Who are you" Padme mumbles.

"Leia"

"Leia" Padme whispered and she starts to cry.

"How did you find me?" she asked

"Obi-wan"

"He is still alive?"

"No. Dad needs help. He was kidnapped by a band of Sith"

"What can I do?"

"We need to go to Luke. Then we need to contact Obi-Wan's spirit"

"Hello Obi-Wan" said Padme.

"Hello Padme" replied Obi-Wan

"How?"

"Anakin"

"What can I do to help him?"

"Go to the death Star and find Anakin."

"Ok lets go"

When they get to the death star they get captured and the find something

When Luke Leia and Padme get into the cell they see Anakin in a corner sitting down. He doesn't see Padme and the kids walk in.

"Well I told you you would be a Jedi Master one day." said Padme

Anakin stands up but still doesn't realize that they are there.

Padme hugs Anakin and Anakin turns around and sees Padme. He picks her up and holds her tight.

When Anakin lets Padme go they have this little conversation.

"How?" asked Anakin.

"You brought me back to life but I think Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan helped a little bit" replied Padme.

"Is there a catch?"

"I don't know."

"Ok. Here is the plan. Padme, you will go with Luke and Leia to break out of the death star. Meanwhile I will go and Destroy the Sith" said Anakin.

He then used the force to break open the cell door. Anakin goes to the lookout point of the death star while Luke leads his sister and his mom to the main hanger.

Luke, Padme, and Leia steal an imperial cruiser and escape easily. Meanwhile Anakin attempts to kill every one on the death star but then some one comes to help

Anakin is kicked to the ground by a magna guard. He tries to get his lightsaber up to parry the shot but he cant. He then sees a series of sparks over his head as his old Padawan Ahsoka Tano saved his life again. Master and Padawan ride again. The 2 Jedi keep swinging their lightsabers but they are vastly out numbered. Then a voice came out.

"Master Skywalker. You have fought valiantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. But now. It is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered with" said Skywalker.

"Then now. You will die."

Anakin and Ahsoka keep swinging their lightsabers and they try to buy themselves some time but they cant.

"So this still happens to you?" asked Ahsoka

"Everywhere I go" joked Anakin

After nearly 8 hours Padme has gotten very worried. "Anakin, please come back to me." she thought.

After 4 more hours Ahsoka is getting very tired but she is still fighting.

"Master. If we keep this up we will be killed"

"I know snips. We have to take a chance. We need to use the dark side"

After another 2 hours of using the dark side all the Magna Guards are on the ground. The 2 Jedi use the force to toss them into the main weapon chamber. Then they shot all the magna guard pieces into space.

"We did it Master"

"Not Yet. There are 2 people still left on this ship. Us and 2 Sith. We have to get them both."

"Where are they?"

"In the throne room. Lets go"

Anakin and Ahsoka go to the throne room but they see 1000 magna guard V4's.

Each Magna Guard has 4 lightsabers.

"Here we go again master." said Ahsoka

The 2 Jedi swing their lightsabers and attempt to cut down all of the magna guards.

500 are down but 500 are still fighting. Anakin sees an imperial landing craft coming into the room. Anakin uses the force to throw Ahsoka onto the ramp and he then closes the ramp and pushes the ship into space. His plan worked quite well as 300 out of the remaining 500 magna guards were thrown into space. He then uses the force to bring down some of the ceiling and destroy the remaining magna guards.

He then steps over the remaining rubble and pushes the door to the throne room. He only senses one other being on the death star. He then gets out his lightsaber as he sees a hooded being approaching.

"Show yourself" he screamed

Padme comes out from under the cape.

"Padme" Anakin whispered.

"Anakin you did it. Come on in you guys." Padme said.

Luke, Leia, and Ahsoka all walk in.

"I thought I told you to stay off the death star." he said

"Yes you did. But we couldn't let you do all the work. So now we are here" said Leia

"Alright. Lets grab a landing craft and head on off to Coruscant." replied Anakin.

"Ok we will all be on the ship master" said Ahsoka.

"Prime the ship for launch." said Anakin as he set the self destruct on the death star for minutes.

He ran inside the ship and said took the controls. He then took off and didn't go into hyperspace yet. Once the death star exploded then he went into hyperspace. Once they get back on Coruscant all 5 of them are welcomed back as heroes.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Luke and Leia take a trip to the Jedi temple while senator Padme Amidala Skywalker is in the contentions for supreme chancellor. Chancellor Organa has been chancellor for many years but it is time for another election.

Anakin takes the 3 into the Jedi Council Session room.

"I have a special piece of information for all 3 of you" said Anakin

He paused for a minute.

"Ahsoka Tano please step forward and kneel down."

Anakin gets his lightsaber out and he ignites it. He puts his lightsaber blade over Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Ahsoka Tano. For your exceptional performance on the death star I grant you the rank of Jedi Master."

"Thank you master." she said

Anakin nods and motions for Luke to step forward and kneel.

Anakin and Ahsoka get out their lightsabers and they ignite them. Anakin puts his lightsaber blade over Luke's shoulder.

"Luke Skywalker. For your exceptional performance on the death star I grant you the rank of Jedi Knight"

Anakin cuts Luke's Padawan braid off and motions for Leia to step forward.

Anakin and Ahsoka get out their lightsabers once again and they ignite them. Anakin puts his lightsaber blade over Leia's shoulder.

"Leia Skywalker. For your exceptional performance on the death star I grant you the rank of Jedi Knight."

Anakin cuts Leia's Padawan braid off and congratulates the 3 Jedi for their accomplishments.

"There is one more thing for each of you  
Ahsoka. You are a member of the reforming Jedi Council.  
You will journey along the galaxy with Luke and Leia to find force sensitive children."

After only 1 month they return with many many new students of the force. How many of them are there?

"Master, we have found 30 young students of the force. We have also found 3 Jedi knights. We have also found Asajj Ventress." said Ahsoka.

"Send Ventress in." replied Skywalker.

"Anakin Skywalker. I would like to be trained as a Jedi." she said

"There is no need. You are a Jedi knight and might be the next Jedi Master"

"Thank you master. I will work very hard"

"Yes. Good. I would like to see the 3 knights now." replied Anakin

"You three are former Jedi Knights in the old republic. Is that correct?" asked Anakin

"Yes Master." replied one of the Jedi

"Good. I have a mission for you 3 and Ventress. You will go to the planet Ilum. You will then construct a lightsaber. After that then you will be true Jedi once again."

"Yes master."

"Master. We are back." called Ventress.

Anakin makes Ventress and the 3 Jedi knights the newest members of the Jedi council.

Now there are 6 members of the Jedi Council.

"It is time we restore peace to the galaxy. There is a siege in the outer rim. Master Tano will go to Tatooine to resolve the conflict." said Anakin.

"I agree" said all the rest of the Jedi.

"Very Well. Meeting Adjourned"

"Master, I have returned." said Ahsoka.

"What did you discover?" asked Anakin

"the Hutts are building an army."

"Oh. That's not good. I will go tell Padme about that and we will get some time to tell the senate"

Anakin runs back to his speeder. He then goes right to their apartment.

"Padme." Anakin calls.

"Oh Anakin I've missed you." she replies as she jumps into his arms.

"Padme. I have bad news."

"What is it?"

"The Hutts are building up an army."

"Why is that bad for us?"

"The soldiers are Magna Guard V4s. They are really stressing how many they can make. Ahsoka said they have about a million made. If they decide to attack the republic we are doomed. We are keepers of the peace. Not soldiers."

"And as supreme chancellor I am not looking for there to be another war."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. For now. Just be happy that you are home."

What happens next?

Anakin and Padme are resting on their couch.

Meanwhile Luke and Leia are having a duel with training lightsabers at the Jedi temple under the watchful eye of Ahsoka.

The Hutts provided the distraction while the Magna Guard Army blockaded Naboo.

Skywalker senses the blockade and he stands up.

"What is it Anakin?" asked Padme.

"Naboo" replied Anakin.

"What about Naboo"

"The Hutts are not the army we are fighting. I don't know who but some one is leading the magna guards. They have blockaded Naboo."

"Oh my god"

She starts to cry. Anakin comforts her as best he can.

When she stops crying she asks, "Oh Anakin, what are we going to do?"

"We need to fight." replied Anakin.

"No. Annie. I don't want to go to war again." begged Padme.

"We either go to war or the republic falls."

"Don't tell me you are going to lead the troops into battle."

"Some one has to"

"Annie. Please don't go to battle."

Padme shoots herself into his arms. "Please no" she begged

Anakin looks away from his wife. "I think we have no choice." he replied

"There is always a choice."

"You are right. I will send Master Tano and Master Ventress to go as ambassadors to the blockade." said Anakin

After 3 months they return.

"Master. There is one being on the control ship so powerful. We didn't duel him because we would surely be killed." said Ahsoka

"I have sensed him before. He is very powerful. I am the only Jedi who would have a chance" replied Anakin

"You are right, but we may have no choice but to go to war once again"

"None of us want to go to war."

"I know. What do we do?"

"Patience"

Anakin is 46, Ahsoka is 36, Luke and Leia are 23. There are almost 30 Jedi knights. There are also hundreds of Padawan. about 65 who have lightsabers.

After nearly 10 months Anakin returns from the outer rim.

He walks up the stairs to his apartment.

He sees Padme.

"Padme" whispered Anakin

"Anakin." whispered Padme.

Anakin runs to Padme who hugs him.

"I have bad news" said Anakin.

"I have some startling news" replied Padme.

"What is your news?"

"Leia wants to get married."

"That's wonderful"

"Is she still allowed to be a Jedi?"

"She has to wait until she is a Jedi master. If she doesn't she will be booted from the Jedi order."

"She is your daughter"

"I cant make exceptions"

"What is your news."

"I was meditating in the outer rim and I sensed something absolutely awful."

"What is it?"

"The most brutal war in the history of the universe"

Padme doesn't respond but she sits down and looks down. Anakin sits next to her.

"Who is involved in that war?" asked Padme after a few minutes of silence

"The republic and the magna guard army." replied Anakin.

"Oh." whispered Padme.

"I need to go tell the remaining Jedi."

When Anakin gets to the Jedi temple he summons for all the Jedi

"Fellow Jedi. We have a big problem. I sense that the republic is going to go to war. This war is going to be more brutal then ever." said Anakin.

"What do we do?" asked Ventress.

"For now we wait. When the time comes to fight we will know."

"We have no army. How will we fight?" asked Luke

"That is true. there are a million magna guard V4's in that army."

"Who is the leader?" asked Leia

"I am not sure. But I am going to Naboo to confront him. Meeting Adjourned"

Anakin tells Padme he is going to Naboo to try and unravel the mystery of the blockade

She begs him not to go but he doesn't listen

Anakin sees the leader with a hooded cape on. The hooded figure doesn't turn around but has a few words for Skywalker.

"Have you ever wondered how you were born Skywalker? You didn't have a dad remember?" asked the mysterious man.

"Sometimes." replied Anakin.

"I take it you know the story of Darth Plagueis the wise."

"Yes. What does that name mean to you? Darth Plagueis has been dead for years"

"That is where you are wrong Skywalker"

"Excuse me"

"I am Darth Plagueis. The most powerful Sith who ever lived!"

Anakin ignites his lightsaber and slowly moves in on Plagueis

Plagueis turns around and attacks Anakin with the most force lightning Anakin has ever seen. Anakin gets his lightsaber up to block the lightning but Plagueis doesn't stop. Anakin is backing down. He knows he is no match for Plagueis.

Anakin retreats from the Muun and takes off back to Coruscant. Even on his way back to the Temple Anakin can sense Plagueis is growing happier

Anakin lands on Coruscant.

What does he do?

When Anakin gets to the Jedi council he calls for a meeting of the Jedi council and he takes his seat.

"Fellow Jedi. We have a big problem. I have found out the identity of the leader of the Magna Guard army." said Anakin.

"Why is that a problem master." asked Ahsoka.

"This man trained Darth Sidious. He is in a way my father. He created me by killing other Jedi and he put their midichlorians in my body. This man I believed to be dead until my journey to Naboo when I found out the horrifying truth. This man is still alive and he is more powerful then ever. Does any one know who this man is?" replied Anakin.

"Darth Bane?" replied Ventress.

"No"

"The emperor." asked one of the other Jedi knights

"No. The emperor is Darth Sidious"

"This man's Sith name is Darth Plagueis." said Anakin.

"I thought he was dead" said Ahsoka.

"So did I but he is not. He defeated me on Naboo and he is planning an attack on the republic. We need an army. I will go tell Padme."

"Padme" called Anakin when he got to their apartment.

"Anakin" said Padme as she ran to him.

"I have awful news."

"How awful?"

"This could be the end of the republic forever."

"How?"

"One man. He can be the end of the republic"

"You are exaggerating. No one man is that powerful."

"The emperor nearly succeeded. This man is already even closer than the emperor ever was."

"How can that be?"

"He doesn't want the republic. He wants to destroy the republic."

"Who?"

"Darth Plagueis"

"Who is Darth Plagueis"

"This man trained Darth Sidious. He is in a way my father. He created me by killing other Jedi and he put their midichlorians in my body. This man I believed to be dead until my journey to Naboo when I found out the horrifying truth. This man is still alive and he is more powerful then ever. He trained the emperor. The emperor was not behind the clone war. Plagueis was. The emperor was not the mastermind behind the death star. Plagueis was. Palpatine told me this story about Plagueis. 'Darth Plagueis the wise was a dark lord of the Sith. So powerful, so wise. He could influence the midichlorians in a living being to create life.' One thing the emperor didn't know. The emperor thought Plagueis couldn't save himself from death. But he could and he did. I think when Sidious killed him he was reborn as a baby but he retained his power." said Anakin.

"Oh My God" said Padme.

"The republic is in the most jeopardy it has ever been in."

"I will tell the new chancellor. She will tell the senate."

"No. Tell the new chancellor that I will tell the senate."

"Ok"

Anakin walks into the senate hall and he immediately began to tell the story of Darth Plagueis.

"This man trained Darth Sidious. He is in a way my father. He created me by killing other Jedi and he put their midichlorians in my body. This man I believed to be dead until my journey to Naboo when I found out the horrifying truth. This man is still alive and he is more powerful then ever. He trained the emperor. The emperor was not behind the clone war. Plagueis was. The emperor was not the mastermind behind the death star. Plagueis was. Palpatine told me this story about Plagueis. 'Darth Plagueis the wise was a dark lord of the Sith. So powerful, so wise. He could influence the midichlorians in a living being to create life.' One thing the emperor didn't know. The emperor thought Plagueis couldn't save himself from death. But he could and he did. I think when Sidious killed him he was reborn as a baby but he retained his power. The only thing we can do is we have to create an army to oppose him. If he succeeds in what he is trying to do. The galaxy will never be the same again." said Anakin.

"Thank you Master Skywalker." said Chancellor Mon Mothma.

What kind of army is it going to be?

"We are going to create 10 billion battle droids to oppose Plagueis." said Mon Mothma.

That is met with a big applause.

"The Jedi will be generals."

"I have also placed Anakin Skywalker in control of the grand Army."

Anakin places an order for a new ship for the army.

This ship is 20 miles long and looks like a super star destroyer except on a much larger scale.

This ship is so big 11 billion beings can be on the ship.

When is the ship done?

After one year the ship is done. Anakin gets control of the ship. He takes off and goes to Geonosis. That way he can get the droids. he has the Jedi stationed at one of the critical systems of the ship. Anakin is piloting the ship.

Once they land the ship it takes about 3 days to load all the droids on the ship.

Anakin takes off and lands on Naboo. Once they land the Jedi quickly unload the droids. That only takes about 3 hours.

Anakin senses the magna guard army over the horizon. He also senses Plagueis in front of his troops.

"Activate the droids Ahsoka." said Anakin.

Anakin tells the droids. "Destroy all Magna Guards. Plagueis is mine."

"Roger Roger" says all the droids.

"All Jedi. Attack magna guards."

"Yes master."

"Anakin sees Plagueis coming over the horizon."

Anakin shouts, "Attack."

Just like that the most brutal battle in the galaxy has began.

The droids are attacking magna guards as Anakin and Ahsoka go to look for Plagueis.

When they find him they ignite their lightsabers.

Plagueis ignites his and he moves in on the 2 Jedi.

While the droids and the magna guards are tearing each other limb from limb Anakin and Ahsoka cant gain an upper hand on the Sith lord.

"Master." called Ahsoka.

Anakin doesn't listen and he keeps on the attack of Plagueis. Anakin tells Ahsoka to go and help destroy the magna guards. She listens and her and Ventress are fighting side to side.

Anakin and Plagueis are beating the heck out of each other. Slowly the experience of the Sith starts to pay off and Anakin is backed down. Plagueis is using the dark side to try and break through Anakin's defense. Anakin uses the force to grab one of the lightsabers of a magna guard. He then swings both lightsabers in perfect harmony. Anakin and Plagueis cant gain an upper hand on each other. Both men are still fresh even after 12 hours of fighting.

Meanwhile Ahsoka and Ventress are slowly backing down the magna guard army. They are having trouble getting a foothold on the fight.

Anakin and Plagueis are still clashing lightsabers after 36 hours of fighting. Anakin and Plagueis both go for a force push. Plagueis comes up with a big advantage pushing Anakin into the middle of the battle. Anakin starts to cut down some magna guards. All droids are down, Luke, Leia, and all 6 members of the Jedi council are still fighting. There are 100 magna guards left.

Plagueis just sits there watching the battle and laughing at the Jedi clashing with his army. After another 12 hours Skywalker cuts down the remaining magna guard.

Anakin uses the force to bring Plagueis down to the battle. The 8 Jedi ignite their lightsabers and await Plagueis to attack. Plagueis attacks the 8 Jedi. Plagueis is being backed down. He swings his lightsaber and he cuts off Luke's right arm and Leia's left arm. He uses the force to push the 2 knights back. Plagueis then sweeps low on all of the Jedi. Anakin, Ahsoka and Ventress avoid getting their legs cut off. Plagueis slices a cut into Ventress' leg.

Plagueis then uses the force to push all 6 Jedi into a wall. Plagueis then retreats to his ship. He takes off into hyperspace.

Anakin and Ahsoka take the 6 other Jedi to a nearby hospital to get mechanical limbs put on their body. When the Jedi are being pieced back together Anakin and Ahsoka have this conversation.

"We had him master. He knew he was defeated so he ran away." said Ahsoka.

"No. We didn't have him. He ran because he was not ready to kill us yet." replied Anakin.

"Plagueis cut one of Luke and Leia's arms, he cut the legs off of 3 of us, and he sliced Ventress' leg"

"I know snips. The point is this. He toyed with me. He would have killed me if he really wanted to. But he didn't. I don't know why."

"What are we going to do now?"

"We will be patient. I am going to make Luke and Leia masters. They deserve it after this."

"Luke and Leia step forward please." said Anakin

All of the members of the council ignite their lightsabers.

"After your extraordinary performance on Naboo I grant you the rank of Jedi Master." said Anakin

"Thank you master."

All the Jedi go to sit down and Anakin says hold on.

Anakin ignites his lightsaber and says "Ahsoka Tano please step forward"

Ahsoka steps forward and goes on one knee.

"As Jedi Grand Master I grant you the rank of Jedi Second Master" said Anakin

"Thank you Master." said Ahsoka.

"Now we return to keeping the peace. Step one. We all need to take a Padawan."

"Step 2. We need more masters and we need more knights. Our Padawan count is very high. If we can get the Jedi council to have 12 members we will be in great shape. We need lots of Jedi masters so we can oppose Plagueis." said Anakin

What happens next

15 years later Plagueis is getting ready to attack the Jedi again. Anakin is also ready to fight back.

"It is almost time to confront Plagueis." said Anakin

"I sense an attack on us" said Ahsoka

"I have sensed it."

"Then what are we still doing here? We should be fighting."

"What I have learned is that Darth Plagueis can not be killed in a fight. If he dies in a fight he will just be reborn as a baby once again. If that happens the universe will be no more."

"Then how do we kill him?"

"We don't. He has to die a mortal death. And I have learned the sad truth. Plagueis doesn't want to destroy the republic. He doesn't want money. He just wants one thing. Me. He wants to turn me over to the dark side. I can guarantee him it will not work."

Meanwhile Plagueis has swept into the capitol and kidnapped Padme. Anakin senses it.

He calls Ahsoka. Anakin and Ahsoka go to confront Plagueis.

When the 2 Jedi get on Plagueis' flag ship they find Padme and they take her off the ship.

"What happened?" asked Anakin

"I don't know. A hooded being came to our apartment and left" said Padme.

Ahsoka can feel Anakin's anger growing.

When they get back to Coruscant Anakin goes to meditate.

Anakin sits down to meditate. He senses a familiar presence. "Qui-Gon Jinn!" Anakin thought to himself

"I still have much to learn" thought Anakin

"Patience. You will have the time I did not, with my help you will be able to merge with the force at will, and still retain your individual consciousness" replied Qui-Gon.

"Eternal Life" thought Anakin

"Yes" replied Qui-Gon

"Does this have anything to do with Plagueis?" asked Anakin

"Yes. The ability to defy death can be achieved, but only for oneself. It should never have been activated by Plagueis. The ability to defy death is a state achieved through compassion, not through greed." replied Qui-Gon

"The greatest power in the universe. The ability to become one with the force and still have an influence. Amazing." thought Anakin

"Plagueis can be defeated. But only a true Jedi, with the force as his ally, can concur Plagueis." answered Qui-Gon

"You have become the most powerful being in the universe Qui-Gon. I gladly finally become your apprentice" said Anakin

Anakin felt Qui-Gon's approval before Ahsoka came in and said, "master, Ventress called for an emergency meeting of the Jedi council"

Anakin felt Qui-Gon's spirit leave but he knew Qui-Gon would find his way back when the time is right.

Anakin sits down and motions for Ventress to step forward.

"I have sensed a disturbance in the force. The dark side surrounds you Master Skywalker." spat Ventress

"Why do you say that?" asked Anakin.

"When you were meditating earlier I sensed you talking to some one. I sensed the words your apprentice. I think Anakin is working with Plagueis to destroy the republic from within."

"Anakin would never turn to the dark side again. He has saved my life on dozens of different occasions." said Ahsoka.

"Then we will put it to a vote" said Anakin

"All in favor to have Anakin kicked out of the Jedi order say I" said Ahsoka

There were 6 Jedi saying I.

"All in favor of Anakin staying grand master say I." said Ahsoka

There were 6 Jedi saying I.

"We have a tie." said Ahsoka

"Now what" asked Ventress.

"Buy rules of a tie. Nothing happens unless there is some significant evidence." replied Anakin.

"This is unfair. He admitted that he talked to some one outside of the temple through the force."

"Take a seat Ventress" Anakin said in a threatening tone.

"Another outburst like that and you will be the one out of the Jedi order."

Ventress looks away for a second and lunges at Anakin trying to cut him in half. Anakin dodges and ignites his lightsaber.

Ventress ignites her lightsaber and attacks Anakin. Anakin parries all the shots easily. He then uses the force to push Ventress back against the wall. She lost her lightsabers and fell in a heap.

"Take her lightsabers" said Anakin

"Asajj Ventress. As of right now you are a Jedi no more. Not for attacking the grand master. but for using the dark side. You will never be a Jedi again." said Anakin.

Just like that Asajj Ventress was kicked out of the Jedi order. Who replaced her on the council?

"The new Jedi on this council will be my grand daughter Jaina Solo" said Anakin.

There were no objections.

Anakin summoned Jaina and motioned her to kneel. All the Jedi ignite their lightsabers

"Jaina Solo. I make you the newest member of this Jedi council" said Anakin

"Thank you master" said Jaina

Jaina becomes the second youngest member of the Jedi council in history

"Anakin" calls Qui-Gon.

"Yes master" calls Anakin

"'I'm afraid I can be no further help to you. Darth Plagueis is attempting to block my connection to the mortal world. This is my last bit of advice to you. Remember that only a true Jedi with the force as his ally can defeat Plagueis. If you forget that you will once again become a slave to the dark side."

Qui-Gon's spirit starts to fade.

"Qui-Gon" calls Anakin. but it is to late. Anakin falls to his knees

Ahsoka comes in and asks "Are you alright master?"

"No snips. The republic is still in jeopardy and I think I am powerless to stop it."

"Plagueis?"

Anakin nods

"What are we going to do?" asked Ahsoka

"Patience. We will think of something."

Anakin calls for a meeting of the Jedi council but Ahsoka is the only one there.

"Where is every one?" asked Anakin

"dead. You, me, Luke, Leia, and Jaina are the only survivors" replied Ahsoka

"Where are they?" asked Anakin

"Protecting senator Amidala." replied Ahsoka

"We need to destroy the Sith." said Anakin

"But how many are there?" asked Ahsoka

"2. Plagueis and his apprentice. Plagueis is still on Coruscant. His apprentice is on Utapau. You will go to Utapau and confront him. I will stay on Coruscant and confront Plagueis." replied Anakin

"What about Luke Leia and Jaina" asked Ahsoka

"If we die they are the last of the Jedi. We cant afford to have every single Jedi die. If that happens there will be no escape for any of us" answered Anakin.

"Okay" replied Ahsoka

She turns to go to her ship

"Ahsoka wait" called Anakin

"yes?" replied Ahsoka

"remember this. Only a true Jedi, with the force as his ally can defeat Plagueis." said Anakin

"Thank you master."

Ahsoka takes off into orbit around the republic capitol

Just before Ahsoka goes into hyperspace she senses 2 dark presences down on Coruscant. She immediately turns around and tries to get around before Anakin falls into the trap of the Sith.

She gets there just in time to get to the door of the chancellor's office and she sees Anakin preparing to confront Plagueis.

"Master wait" called Ahsoka

"Ahsoka what are you doing here?" asked Anakin

"I sensed that both Sith are here" replied Ahsoka.

"I hope you are right." replied Anakin

They use the force to bust open the door

Plagueis sees the 2 Jedi and says, "Lord Lumiya. Deal with the girl. Skywalker is mine"

"Yes Master" replied the Sith lord

Both Sith and both Jedi remove their capes.

The 2 Jedi attack the Sith. Anakin desperately trying to break through Plagueis' defenses and Ahsoka being backed down by Lumiya. Both Jedi are backed down to a wall after 20 hours of fighting. All 4 beings are still fresh. Anakin looks at Ahsoka and she nods.

Both Jedi summon all their remaining strength to push the Sith across the room. The effect actually pushed the Jedi back a little bit. They see the Sith on the ground. Both Jedi lunge at their opponents but both Sith move out of the way. Another 2 hours of fighting and neither team can get an advantage. After 24 hours strait of fighting the Sith start to get an advantage.

Anakin and Ahsoka are having trouble surviving. The Sith go for a big force push and push the Jedi through the door and all the way into the throne room. The Jedi stand up and look at each other. Anakin nods and Ahsoka smiles. They have to use the dark side to survive.

The Jedi attack the Sith. They duel in the throne room for 12 hours until the Sith are actually being backed down. The Jedi go for the same move and kick the lightsabers of the Sith out of their hands and down the building. The Sith go for force lightning and the Jedi are able to block the lightning with their lightsabers. Anakin uses the force to throw a desk at the Sith and knock them down. The 2 Jedi look down at their beaten and bruised opponents. Both Jedi stab their respective Sith in their hearts and they feel the power of the Sith flowing through them.

Anakin and Ahsoka walk away from the battle and Anakin remembers something.

"Ahsoka I have just made the biggest mistake in the history of the republic" said Anakin

"We have destroyed the Sith." said Ahsoka

"Plagueis survived and he is going to be reborn as a baby and retain his power" replied Anakin

"Oh my god" replied Ahsoka

"We need to get to Padme's apartment now" said Anakin

The 2 Jedi run to Padme's apartment and run all the way in.

They see the Jedi and Padme all safe and they let out a sigh of relief

Anakin walks up to Padme and hugs her tight.

"The Sith are dead for now" said Anakin once he let go of Padme

"What do you mean for now?" asked Jaina

"Plagueis will be back" replied Anakin

The Jedi all go back to their apartments and Anakin sits down to meditate

"Hello Anakin." said Qui-Gon.

"Hello Master" replied Anakin

"You may think that you made a huge mistake when you killed Plagueis, and you did, but when you killed him I realized that he could be killed but he has to be killed by the chosen one. The reason he survived this time is you were not completely in tune with the force. When you are in tune with the force then you will be able to kill him once and for all. I hope." said Qui-Gon

"But he will retain his power and be reborn as a baby. I cant defeat him when he has anymore power. I will die" said Anakin

"Yes you will. You need to be a true Jedi in tune with the force. Then and only then will you be powerful enough to take out Plagueis once and for all." replied Qui-Gon.

"I am getting old though" replied Anakin

"The living force can give you all the power in the world. And Plagueis is reborn already. He was reborn minutes after you killed him. His former apprentice Darth Lumiya had a clone and she is now trying to make him more powerful" said Qui-Gon

"I will be ready" said Anakin

"Good. I will check up on you in 20 years" said Qui-Gon

Just like that Qui-Gon Jinn disappeared.

"Ahsoka" called Anakin

"yes master?" asked Ahsoka

"I hope you are ready for a bigger lightsaber duel." replied Anakin

"What do you mean?" asked Ahsoka.

"The Sith will be back" said Anakin.

"Aren't they always?" asked Ahsoka.

"Very true"

20 years later…

"Anakin" called Qui-Gon.

"yes master" asked Anakin

"Plagueis is much more powerful then I could have ever expected. He has swept into the Jedi temple and kidnapped all the Jedi. They are on the death star." said Qui-Gon

"I am going to go after them." said Anakin

He takes off and gets pulled onto the death star by a tractor beam. Anakin had to fight to the throne room. Anakin was already at the throne room when He sensed a great disturbance in the force. He immediately doubled his speed and blew through the door of the throne room.

Plagueis sees him and says, "Lord Lumiya. Deal with Skywalker"

After only 15 minutes Anakin stabs the Sith and kills her. He then turns his attack to Plagueis.

The 2 amazing duelers duel for hours until Anakin looks at Ahsoka and he raises his lightsaber up allowing Plagueis to cut his head off.

All the Jedi scream at the death of their master. Plagueis turns to face the Jedi he Gets stabbed right through his heart once again by Anakin's lightsaber. However Anakin is dead

No one knows what is going on.

"The Sith are dead" said the voice of Anakin

All the Jedi look around for him.

"I am now one with the force. I gave my life to destroy the Sith once and for all." said Anakin

All the Jedi look confused.

"I have achieved eternal life. I am not all powerful. I have the option to return to my body and be alive once more" replied Anakin

"Do it master. We need you" said Ahsoka.

"No you don't. That is why I have chose to..." said Anakin

"No you don't. That is why I have chose to return to my body. You don't need me, but there are more lessons I must teach you." said Anakin

he then shifted his form so he is into his body once again. His soul and his body merge together and the great Anakin Skywalker returned.

Anakin turned around to get a hug from all the remaining Jedi.

"Lets go back to the Jedi temple." said Anakin

"but what about the death star?" asked Jaina.

"I think the grand army of the republic has it under control." replied Anakin as the death star shook.

"lets go home" said Anakin.

Anakin returned home and he found a party in the Jedi temple.

after a couple hours Anakin walked out of the temple in an attempt to go to see Padme until he was stopped by Ahsoka.

"Master, I would like to know how you survived that battle with Plagueis" said Ahsoka.

"Qui-Gon Jinn" Anakin replied.

Anakin then contacted Qui Gon

"Master, I have another student for you" said Anakin

Qui Gon nodded and Ahsoka's training began again

Anakin then went to see Padme.

Where was she?

"Padme" called Anakin as he walked in the door.

"Anakin. Your back" Padme called back.

"Any good news my love?" asked Anakin.

"There is a new supreme Chancellor" she replied.

Just like that Leia appeared on the screen as new Chancellor.

"How may I help you chancellor?" asked Padme.

"The Verpine senator has just informed me that if I do not turn control of the republic to them they will go to war with the republic. there is also a clone rebellion on Kamino. I have been informed that there are almost 2 million clones in the rebellion. there are also 2 beings that are out and attempting to end the republic. Both have lightsabers and one has been described as a human and a very large and extremely strong Muun. The human is about 1.8 meters tall and the Muun is nearly 2.5 meters tall." answered Leia."

"Are they Sith?" asked Anakin.

"I believe so" replied Leia.

Anakin then ran out of the apartment and hurried to the Jedi Temple yelling, "emergency council meeting."

"What's going on master?" asked Ahsoka.

"Leia" said Anakin.

"The Verpine senator has just informed me that if I do not turn control of the republic to them they will go to war with the republic. there is also a clone rebellion on Kamino. I have been informed that there are almost 2 million clones in the rebellion. there are also 2 beings that are out and attempting to end the republic. Both have lightsabers and one has been described as a human and a very large and extremely strong Muun. The human is about 1.8 meters tall and the Muun is nearly 2.5 meters tall." answered Leia.

"That cant be Plagueis can it" asked Ahsoka.

"I don't think it is" replied Anakin.

"Who is the human?" asked Jaina.

"Palpatine" answered Obi-wan.

"A clone?" asked Anakin.

"Yes. The Muun... I am afraid it is Plagueis. This Plagueis is much bigger than the Plagueis we know of. Plagueis had a clone and something happened when he in the growing chamber too long. The growing chamber is also the strength and speed chambers also. That means that he is stronger and faster than a normal person." replied obi-wan.

"So master and apprentice ride again" answered Anakin.

"That's right" came the call over from the door.

"Hello Qui-Gon. So what are we going to do about the Sith?" asked Anakin.

"Well, the only way you can kill them is if you separate them." said Obi-wan.

"No. I think you could kill them is it is 2 on 1" said Qui-Gon.

"Maybe... I still think that Anakin and Ahsoka could kill Palpatine together" answered Obi-wan.

"I think you are right there, oh and there is the Sith Temple on Korriban built in the Valley of the Dark Lords" said Qui-Gon.

"I heard stories about that place from the emperor before I killed him. he said there was so much dark power on that planet that it was impossible to harness it." replied Anakin.

"It wasn't impossible since Plagueis is there right now harnessing power. it is possible because the Sith spirits still live there and they are giving him their knowledge. They are also giving him power that is nearly 10 times greater than his own to use whenever he pleases." answered Qui-Gon.

"Any ideas on how to beet him?" asked Ahsoka.

"Time to bring back an army" answered Anakin.

"An army of what?" asked Ahsoka.

"That is a good question" answered Anakin.

"I think we should get magnaguards" answered Ahsoka.

"Magnaguards with Lightsabers" added Luke.

"One lightsaber per hand for each?" asked Anakin

"We should make them like General Grievous" answered Ahsoka.

"1 billion?" asked Anakin.

"I would recommend 10 billion" answered Qui-Gon.

"I will talk to Leia. Meeting adjourned" answered Anakin.

Anakin ran into the senate chambers and gave Leia the order of the army.

It has been less then ten years and the magna guards are all complete. Anakin is captaining the old ship and is preparing to land on the outskirts of the Tomb. Anakin senses Plagueis and Palpatine gearing for the duel of their lives. Anakin and Ahsoka are also preparing for the duel of their lives fully knowing that there will be many deaths here today.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, to kill the Sith you somehow need to keep them together. You are great at fighting along side each other, but you need to work on fighting 1 on 1"

Most people would expect a massacre when they say the numbers. The 2 Jedi along with their 10 billion magna guard V4's against the 2 Sith with their 100 million Verpines.

When the sun raised the battle began. both Sith and both Jedi did not jump into the fight until mid day when they saw each other. All four ignited their lightsabers and looked at each other. Anakin and Plagueis then started pounding away at each other. Ahsoka and Palpatine were both in shock at the emotion their respective masters were showing. Ahsoka took the opportunity to attack Palpatine.

Anakin and Plagueis were fighting close to the cavern of souls. Anakin was being backed down toward the cavern and he knew that if he got to close he would never be seen again. He did a flip over Plagueis and then started trying parry all of the shots.

Meanwhile Ahsoka and Palpatine were dueling. The green and red lightsabers were clashing with almost as much speed as the blue and red on the other side of the battle field.

Then Plagueis and Palpatine used the force to push their respective opponents toward each other. Then Anakin was dueling Palpatine and Ahsoka was dueling Plagueis.

Anakin was slowly earning the upper hand on Palpatine but Plagueis was toying with Ahsoka.

"Tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know how best to undermine you; tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face; tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you; and tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you…" whispered Plagueis. "Join me girl and you will have a power your master only dreamed of!"

"Never" whispered Ahsoka after a few seconds.

Plagueis smiled and said "Do you feel the hate? … It is the source of your strength. You still hate me. No matter. Today you have delivered yourself into my hands. I have the power of life and death over you, Ahsoka. Someday, you will hold that power over another. It is the honor of the Sith. You will devote yourself to the idea of domination."

Anakin subdued Palpatine but sensed this and screamed. "Ahsoka! Don't!"

Ahsoka threw down her lightsaber and closed her eyes. Anakin then started dueling Plagueis and he showed no anger but he showed the true power and will of the living force. Plagueis then used all his strength with the dark side in a huge swipe on Skywalker. Anakin's lightsaber connected the shot but neither lightsaber was moved until Anakin smiled and used the living force to knock Plagueis down and his lightsaber into the Cavern. Plagueis then jumped up and kicked Anakin's Lightsaber back into the cavern. Palpatine used a force storm to get himself off the planet. Plagueis then created the most powerful force storm in history but he was not able to control it. The storm redoubled back on him and into the cavern of souls.

Plagueis laughed and used another force storm to teleport himself off the planet as well.

"Ahsoka" called Anakin.

"Master, I am so sorry" whispered Ahsoka.

"It is alright. I know what it feels like to have the dark side take over my mind" answered Anakin.

"What was that last power Plagueis used?" asked Ahsoka.

"I'm not sure. I certainly don't want to be stuck in it" answered Anakin.

"That was a force storm. Plagueis is also a master of Force Crush" answered Qui-Gon.

"A force crush. that doesn't sound good" asked Ahsoka.

"It is a move that Plagueis would lift his opponent into the air and then their body would implode as it was crushed by the force" answered Qui-Gon.

"That is not good" answered Anakin.

"As for force storm, you two need to learn it" entered Obi-wan.

Anakin and Ahsoka were master and apprentice respectively again. they were gaining power and slowly getting to the point where they might have a chance to return order to the galaxy.

Meanwhile, Plagueis took over a human's body that stands 7 feet 8 inches. He has so much strength he could even out strength a Wookie easily. Palpatine is 17 and he also took over a larger human's body. Palpatine is 7 feet 2 inches and he can also out strength a Wookie.

"Lord Sidious" called Plagueis.

"Yes master?" asked Palpatine.

"It is time to finish Skywalker and Tano. We need to draw them back to the temple. We will build a pyramid with only one room and when the four of us are in there we will duel to the deaths." ordered Plagueis.

Plagueis has dispatched Sidious to kidnap Ahsoka and it worked. Palpatine used the force to push Ahsoka right into his master's evil clutches.

Meanwhile Anakin is on his way to save Ahsoka.

"Remember me Ahsoka?" asked Plagueis.

"Where am I? What do you want?" asked Ahsoka.

"You are in the newest Sith chamber" answered Plagueis.

Plagueis and Sidious are standing next to each other and see Anakin's blue blade come into the temple. Plagueis smiled and closed the pyramid causing pitch black other than the light created by Anakin's lightsaber. Plagueis gives Ahsoka her lightsaber and she ignites hers. Sidious ignites his lightsaber and Plagueis ignites his new Blood Red lightsaber.

Ahsoka has her Green lightsaber.  
Anakin has his Blue lightsaber.  
Sidious has his Red lightsaber.  
Plagueis has his Blood Red lightsaber.

Plagueis attacks Anakin and Sidious attacks Ahsoka. The tomb is huge so Plagueis pushes Anakin toward 1 corner and Sidious and Ahsoka are dueling in another corner.

Then Plagueis uses the force to call Sidious and both push their opponents into each other.

Sidious and Plagueis walk toward each other and look down at their beaten and battered opponents.

"You are fools Jedi" whispered Plagueis.

He walked toward the two Jedi and laughs.

"No you are a fool" screamed Sidious as he attacks his master.

The fight then turns into a 1 on 1 duel between the two Sith.

Sidious is still parrying all of the shots but he was being backed down.

He then used the force to separate himself from his former master.

"I was going to kill you after this battle anyway" whispered Plagueis.

Plagueis then hit a force crush on Palpatine killing him and making it 2 on 1.

Plagueis did not notice that Anakin was taking apart Palpatine's lightsaber and his also. Anakin used the force to put Palpatine's Kaiburr Crystal into his lightsaber hilt and he put his lightsaber back together and smiled.

"I think we can win this duel now snips. I just stole Palpatine's Kaiburr Crystal. It is the most powerful crystal in the universe" whispered Anakin.

"Ok. Whose next?" asked Plagueis.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and so did Ahsoka. Plagueis started attacking and clashing lightsabers with the 2 Jedi. He sensed nothing different about Anakin's lightsaber because Anakin was not using his lightsaber. He is using Palpatine's lightsaber. Then Plagueis delivered a cut into Ahsoka's arm. He used the force to push her away.

"It is down to this. The 2 most powerful men in the galaxy dueling right here, for the last time." answered Plagueis.

Anakin then ignited his lightsaber and Plagueis then realized that Anakin has the Kaiburr Crystal.

Plagueis then started attacking Skywalker with all his might.

Palpatine is dead. Ahsoka is injured. Plagueis and Skywalker are dueling with so much emotion that it worried Ahsoka.

After a while of even dueling shockingly Skywalker was being backed down but then he did his traditional flip and he started backing down Plagueis quickly. Anakin swept low then high and Plagueis was dodging half the strikes and parrying the other half. Anakin then cut Plagueis lightsaber in half.

"This fight is over" answered Anakin.

"Not yet" screamed Plagueis as he shot force lightning at Anakin with all the strength he could muster. Anakin got his lightsaber up and deflected all of the rays back at Plagueis but he just increased his power and then some of the lightning bolts. Plagueis was being beaten down. Then he stopped and whispered.

"You failed Jedi" whispered Plagueis.

He then got out his comlink and said, "On my mark commander. 1. 2. 3." answered Plagueis.

Anakin sensed the planets being destroyed. Togruta, The Roche Asteroids, Naboo, Coruscant and perhaps most importantly, Ilum has been destroyed.

"The Jedi order is dead. You two are the only Jedi left and now. I will kill you also" whispered Plagueis as he shot so much lightning at the 2 Jedi Anakin and Ahsoka could not hold him back. Anakin then whispered to Ahsoka and she nodded. He closed his eyes and mustered all the force power he could to create a Wall of Light that he learned from a holocron. They then shot the wall at Plagueis and when it connected with him it exploded. Anakin used the force to protect Ahsoka but he took the full blow of the explosion. Plagueis was dead. Ahsoka then created a force storm and got herself and Anakin to Mustafar.

When Ahsoka gets Anakin to Mustafar she kneels over him and examines his wounds.

"Master?" she asked. There was no response.

"Please get up" she cried. Anakin did not move.

Ahsoka used her remaining strength to drag Anakin to the medical facility.

The medical droid looked at him and told Ahsoka the sad news.

"His survival is not predicted" said the droid.

"Can I see him?" asked Ahsoka.

The droid motioned her to follow him. Anakin was laying motionless on a bench.

"Master?" asked Ahsoka.

"Hello Ahsoka" whispered Anakin.

"You are alive" she whispered.

"Not for long. I am afraid I probably wont survive for much longer. It is time I move into the netherworld of the force" added Anakin.

"No. Don't go. Don't leave me as the last of the Jedi. I cant do it" begged Ahsoka.

"It is not my choice this time" answered Anakin.

"I will not let you go master" cried Ahsoka.

"Snips, listen to me, I have loved you like a little sister since I met you. It is now your turn to be the master because..." whispered Anakin.

Ahsoka placed her hands on Anakin's Chest and tried to use the force to give him life but she didn't have enough strength. Despite her attempts, Anakin Skywalker died.

Skywalker died, but the order lives…


End file.
